All Love Starts in the Depths of the Trees
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Prequel to 'Never-Ending Desire'. Legolas has cared for many people, but not in that sense of a lover. And after such sorrow and trauma, he never expected to find that certain someone in Lothlórien, when she doesn't belong. Does he even know what he's feeling, this intent sensation of falling? Legolas/OC, not much drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so in my one-shot 'Never-Ending Desire', I know I wasn't very clear on how they met and what their connection was, so I decided to make a sort of prequel. This takes place after they arrive in ****Lothlórien, before they all fall asleep. I was thinking of making a second chapter of her POV, or what happened next, o if anyone like that idea, juts, like, PM me or review with it or whatever. I own no one except Evyn and Honan. They rest of the characters mentioned might be a little OOC, but I still have yet to read the books and rely solely on the movies. So In case your burning desire was to know how they met, here's how it went down.**

When he first heard her, Galadriel, her words just seemed to be true for all others and not for him. "And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief". Yes, he had lost many people he cared for, many friends and companions, and he still has yet to lose the people he travels with, but as for a lover? Never.

It's not that he couldn't love-in fact, it was just the opposite. He knew he could love so deeply, so meaningfully, he wanted to save it and not toss the word around. Love is not to be used loosely or in a causal manner. Love is as deep and cruel and ruthless as pain, as sorrow but as bright and beautiful as joy and peace and hope itself. And he, Legolas, knew when the right person came along, he would love them with everything he had left. And it would only be them-once he loves a single person as strongly as he can, he can love no one else with that same intensity, the same feeling.

He just never expected to find that person here, in Lothlórien, an Elven place of safeness and resistance and in the company of such sorrow and grief with the loss of Gandalf.

In the middle of everything, she was there. Before he even knew her, she was there.

"Master Legolas?" a voice says. I look up to see a girl with wavy, dark brown hair standing before us. A few of Haldir's elves had escorted us to a place we could spend the night, mourn, rest and regroup before our venture out tomorrow. The hobbits were busying themselves setting up their meager positions, Gimli was brooding in a corner, and Aragorn and Bormir were talking quietly, with Boromir scowling. I was thinking of our past travels and what we were to do next but more smoothly when her voice interrupted me.

"Yes?" I answer. She bows her head, staring at the ground while she speaks.

"I was sent by the Lady of the Golden Wood and Lord Celeborn to fetch you for a…sort of council meeting." I appraise her with my eyes, not sure I can face a meeting after what we've been through. But when she looks up, I am startled by her face. She does not possess the features of an elf. She looks more like…human. Man. Like Boromir and Aragorn, she has little flaws that us elves do not have. But all the same, she is beautiful.

I feel a rushing in my chest, like everything I've ever known is swirling up in my mind. When she looks at me, with those green-blue eyes that elves could never have, I feel my breath catch in my chest. They look similar to water, clear as that pure liquid. Anything could cause the slightest change and then everything would be altered.

"Of course." Aragorn's voice breaks my thoughts and in a part of my mind, I'm relieved. I felt I couldn't make out her character through her eyes, for as clear as they are, they look like they hold many secrets and turmoil's for someone so young.

She moves her head towards Aragorn but keeps her eyes respectfully downcast.

"I'm sorry Master Aragorn, but I was told to fetch Master Legolas only." Even with her head lowered slightly I can see the fear flash quickly across her face and she flinches, like she believes she will be punished for contradicting someone such as Aragorn. She looks so scared, I almost want to comfort her, to tell her it will be okay, that for something as trivial as that, she won't get hurt.

_Wait. Where did that come from?_ But I banish that thought from my head with another-what had happened in her past that the slightest disproval or wrong move made her believe something bad would happen to her?

Aragorn looks momentarily surprised but shakes it off.

"No need to apologize…" he trails off, waiting for her to state her name.

"Evyn," she answers simply. "Just Evyn." Aragorn nods, suddenly lost in thought. I believe he's thinking that the name Evyn is similar to Arwen, his elf lover back in Rivendale. And for a moment, I feel bad for him. How is it to love someone you know you might never see again and if you do, everything is against you?

"I'm ready when you are, Evyn," I say. She looks at me and gives a small smile. Her smile touches her eyes, an important trait. Evyn turns and I follow her lead for the trek. It isn't very long, but with many steps and paths, and the questioning looks I know I will soon receive from the Lothlórien elves, I'm in no hurry to get there. We pass the willows, with their long branches, bathed in silver. Since the branches are dropped low, it looks as if even nature is crying for the loss of Gandalf.

"I'm sorry," Evyn says softly. I for one, am surprised, for I meant at first not to speak with her, but now I can't resist.

"What do you have to be sorry for Evyn?" I ask. She slows down so she may walk in step with me, for previously she had been slightly in front.

"For Gandalf. I've heard he was a great man and you must have been very close. And for that, I am sorry." She looks straight ahead as she says this and I feel a spark of interest and a feeling of a good heart. She had never known Gandalf, yet she sympathized with those of us whohad and spoke of him kindly. Very few people do that and those who do are rare and one of nature's gifts.

Suddenly my urge to know more about Evyn trampled my usual feeling to stay silent and to simply observe what was happening around me.

"If I may be so bold to ask, what is a human such as yourself in the depths of Lothlórien, a place of elves?" It may have been not my place to ask her such a personal question, but I had the strangest urge to know. Evyn continues to look straight ahead as she answers.

"I myself am not so sure, Master Legolas."

"Just Legoals will do," I correct her. She turns to me for a moment and once again I am startled by her eyes.

"Thank you Ma-Legolas." She stops herself. "As an answer to your question, I was told that when I was younger, I was found at the edges of Lothlórien, by myself. The elves her, they took me in…raised me…and for that, I am grateful. I have been told I cannot go out into the world, that this is the safest place for me. But Legolas, I-" She stops abruptly. I glance at her with mild interest, curious as to why she stopped.

"Yes?" I prod her on. Evyn shakes her head.

"It is nothing, Legolas. I should not worry you with my dreams and wishes after all you've been through. It's just…you are very easy to talk to." I have never blushed before, but now I feel a bit flustered as to her compliment.

"No, do tell me. I would like to hear." I insist. She smiles slightly. We start to mount the delicately carved steps to the highest chamber where the meeting is to take place.

"Very well then. I have always longed to go out into the world, instead of being shaded here by the elves protection. Do not get me wrong, my gratitude is endless for their kindness," she adds hastily "but I have always wanted to see Middle Earth, Rivendale, even the Shire. Just someplace different." Evyn looks down, as if ashamed by her words. But I do not understand her embarrassment. Most women would love to just always be protected, safe, and not in the midst of struggles and grief. But her…she wants adventure, she wants to feel fear, feel the rush of the unexpected. And I admire that.

"There is no reason to feel ashamed, Evyn." I reassure her. "But it's not what you might think. It's dangerous, there's always someone watching, always the risk of injuries-or worse."

"I am not defenseless, Legolas," she says quietly, surprising me. "The elves have taught me how to fight and they have done it well. I do not need saving."

"I never said you were defenseless, nor do I believe it," I say. She simply nods and continues upward. And for the first time in my life, the silence is awkward, rather than comforting. Usually I savor the silence, the quietness, to be able to think and plan and just…feel. But this is an uncomfortable silence.

And yet, I do not mind it. For as I look downward, at the perfectly made stone steps, I cannot keep my gaze from drifting to her every few minutes. Her long white dress, so similar to Galadriel's, trails behind her.

Finally all too soon, we reach the top of the steps to a wooden landing. The view is incredible. You can see all of Lothlórien from here, all immersed in a silvery, pure light. It is beautiful, peaceful. And with Evyn silhouetted by the light, she looks hauntingly alluring. There are maybe ten or so elves milling around, waiting for us. Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are in the center, discussing quietly with Haldir. When we arrive at the top, all talking ceases and all eyes are on us. Evyn looks down, seemingly feeling out of place among such perfection.

"Legolas," Haldir says simply, coming closer to us. The breeze blows towards us, sweet, refreshing, and clean. I notice Evyn shiver slightly through her thin white gown and a sudden urge to warm her overwhelms me. But I force myself to focus on Haldir, Galadriel, and Celeborn.

"Haldir," I say nodding at him. "Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn." They nod back at me.

"Evyn," Lady Galadriel says softly. Evyn winces but no one else can tell.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel?" she asks, almost expecting a scolding as she did when Aragorn spoke to her. And once again I wonder what anyone did to make her that susceptible to punishment, so scared of voicing herself.

Except to me.

She told me her dreams, she said I was easy to talk to. She seemed relaxed around me.

"My dear, it seems you forgot something," Lady Galadriel says. Evyn looks confused for a moment before understanding dawns on her.

"Oh, I did. I'm so sorry. Excuse me for a moment," she says then turns and quickly goes back down the steps. I look at Lord Celeborn for understanding, for Lady Galadriel had turned o another elf and started to converse with them in low tones.

"Evyn was supposed to fetch you some new clothes as well. It seems she forgot. I wonder why. Usually, she always does exactly what we have asked of her perfectly."

"I see," I say, because it seems rude of me not to say something. But a glimmer of hope rises in me. Maybe she forgot because she was so entranced by me.

_No. what are you thinking? Do not be conceited. Don't even think like that._

Evyn returns moments later with a silver, embroidered garment in her arms.

"Here you are, Master Legolas." I notice she has gone once again to calling me 'Master'.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," she says, bowing her head once more. I see one of the elves standing by one of the columns smirking at her and I feel a wave of anger rise in me. It's surprising, that I would feel such resentment to another elf, but I don't like the way he is looking at her right now.

"Do not fret, Evyn. Simply show Legolas where he will change, bring him back here, then go with Honan for your daily practice." A flicker of fear passes on Evyn's face at the mention of his name and I see the one who had been smirking at her earlier take a step forward.

"Hurry back Evyn. Do not make haste. I have a wonderful lesson planned," he calls after us as Evyn nods her head then turns to lead me to change. I keep my face expressionless but I stiffen. Honan seems…different for an elf. There's something not right about him.

"I'm so sorry, Legolas," Evyn says as we descend the stairs to another landing. Evyn opens the wooden door and gestures to a room cut in half with a curtain.

"It's perfectly all right, Evyn. I do not mind in the least." She gives me a half smile as I step behind the curtain. I sling off my green cloak and start to undress myself.

"Why must I wear this?" I ask her through the curtain. I can see her at the window, her back to me. She answers softly:

"Because Lady and Lord of Lothlórien wish it." I do wonder the real reason but keep my thoughts to myself as I usually do. I slip the garment over my head, the silk and softness feeling smoothing against my skin after our more traveling-appropriate clothes. When I'm done, I emerge from the flowing curtain to find Evyn still standing by the window. She turns and sees me, ready.

"Come, let us go," she suggests. But she doesn't move. Instead she continues to look out the window.

"Evyn, do tell me what's wrong," I ask of her. She hesitates for a second.

"Legolas, you must promise not to tell anyone. I know we have only just met, and you are of greater importance then me, but I must tell someone." I nod for her to keep going, entranced by what she's about to say

"Honan…he is part elf, part dwarf." I raise my eyebrows in surprise, thinking is that even possible.

"Because of that, he is more open about…certain things then you would be." She pauses and I'm afraid to ask her to go on, but at the same time, I do want to know what's troubling her.

"Honan is very open about his…feelings. Being what he is, he feels he is better than me and at every lesson he does not fail to point it out. I don't like it, Legolas. He makes me feel inferior. As a human, I suppose that is my place, but still. I dread every time we're together."

"Does Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn know?" I ask. It is true she would be under us, but it is not right for someone to point that out. Evyn shakes her head.

"No. I have told no one. Legolas, you are the only one who knows. I just feel like I can trust you." She looks at me, with her tangled yet earnest eyes, innocent yet wise beyond her years and I feel I know her inside and out. Like I can see her heart, her soul, and they are beautiful.

"I'm…homered," I say to my surprise. She smiles at me at these words, a real gentle, genuine smile. I feel the corners of my mouth curve but even then I cannot smile. I hope she understands.

"Come, let's go." I follow her out of the room, hoping she feels better after telling someone about her troubles. Right before we reach the landing, she stops.

"Legolas, thank you. I do hope we will see each other again." Before I can say anything, she walks quickly ahead of me. In fact, I am glad, because for once I do not have any idea of what to say or do next. I feel I have just made a friend, but no, something deeper than that.

I feel something that I have only heard stories about and never experienced before. I feel an aching in my chest, like m very heart is trying to escape and get to the woman in front of me. I feel light, weightless, even more than normal and my heart speeding up. I feel like what I'm feeling could not be expressed by mere words, because mere words could not capture the intensity, the beauty that I have rushing through me.

I don't know what is coming ahead, but whatever is coming I hope, despite everything, Evyn is there with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter since so many people wanted me to continue. Heck, **_**I **_**wanted to continue. It's Evyn's POV, and I must say, I'm not as proud of it as the first chapter, but I still love it. And Legolas may be a little OOC, but that's the power of Fanfic. So without any further ado, enjoy the second part to 'All Love Starts in the Depths of the Trees'.**

I hear the slight tinkling of the bell and smile in relief to myself. The bell means Lady Galadriel is calling me. It means that I may leave this lesson with Honan and maybe even see… him again.

I shiver slightly with anticipated excitement but keep my face expressionless. I cannot let anyone know that I fallen into the depths of…his eyes.

I pick myself up off of the fresh green grass, now trampled for when I had fallen on it. I always seem to be falling during practice. The grass is at its most beautiful- _the most vibrant color one has ever seen for something so lowly as mere grass._

Yet when I think that, I frown. _Who am I to talk about how lowly grass is when I myself am at the bottom of everything? Just alive for the very purpose to serve. And yet, Legolas talked to me. He cared about what I had to say. He…_

I shake those thoughts from my head and tuck a piece of hair that had fallen back behind my ear, trying to ignore my companion. The braids woven at the crown of my head make me feel more like I am one of…them. An elf. A vision of perfection. Despite what he says.

Honan is staring at me with his eyes narrowed as I place the practice sword back into the canvas bag beside us. I feel his eyes bore into me but I strive to focus on how I may be able to see Legolas again.

That is, until I feel two rough hands encircle my wrist.

"I believe practice is over for today, Master Honan," I say coolly, yet wary of what he is planning to do. Even though he has taught me well, I do not believe that I will be any match for him in reality, as he has not failed to point out before.

"I think not. We still have much to cover," he answers me, his dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. Unlike when I'm with Legolas, the breeze is mystic, haunting. But with Honan, it means despair and coldness.

I try to keep my eyes straight ahead, ignoring the small twinges of pain coming from his grip on my wrist. He is stronger than the normal elf, being part dwarf and all, and I fear he will hurt me as he has done before.

"Master Honan, Lady Galadriel has called for me. I must attend to her. If you would please release me." I stare pointedly down at my hands but he doesn't let go. Instead, he leans closer to me. I try to back up but his strength is no match for my own. I take a deep breath, so weary of obeying everyone's commands.

But it is my duty. It is my life.

"Yes, do go and serve her, as that is all you're good for. It is not as if you are a waste upon this earth, no, you are quite valuable." He sneers as the sarcasm is plain in his voice. I bite my lip, hard. This is what I must go through each time we practice. He insults me about my meekly existence and I just stand and take it. I do not wish to start confrontation. "Valuable to be our mere servants. It is no wonder Sauron wishes to destroy your kind."

I recoil from him slightly. He has been harsh before but that was going too far.

"Sauron wishes to destroy all kinds, not just mine," I respond calmly, though through gritted teeth. He grins mischievously and grips my wrists tighter. I cannot help but release a small noise of discomfort.

_How I wish I could escape from here…_

"And yet you are the first on his list," he shoots back. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Maybe that is because we are the biggest threat," I say without thinking. As soon as the words leave my lips, I feel fear take over. I had just talked back to Honan and I had never even contemplated doing it before. _What had caused my reckless behavior?_

Two eyes drift through my mind, the eyes that can take one's mere thoughts out with but a gentle nudge.

"What do you say, Evyn?" He asks me, slowly, quietly, menacingly. "When have you dared to talk back to me?" I hear his knuckles crack in the silence that had just taken over us. There's nothing moving but us and the silvery tree branches waving in the soft breeze.

"I…I...I'm terribly sorry," I manage to get out. _What had caused me to defy him?_ I had never dared to speak ill to him, never once tried to contradict him, but after my talk with Legolas…when he had said he felt honored to have spoken with me…I suppose a feeling of adventurous had possessed me.

"I'm very sure you are. Hmmm…now that I recall, I do remember seeing you and that other Fellowship elf interacting quite strangely." My breath catches. As a fellow elf, I doubt he would do much harm to Legolas but one can never be sure.

"I don't know what you mean. And I must be going now." I struggle away from him and he finally lets me go. I rub my wrist, the bruises already taking their place as a mark upon my skin. I turn my back to him but stop at his voice.

"Do not forget, Evyn that I know. I know you told him." I halt, frozen by his words. "And I will make sure that he tells no one…or both of you will suffer." With my back still to him, I walk quickly away, towards where I had last left Legolas. My fear makes my stride quicken the closer I get.

So I was correct. I do not mind that he had threatened me, he does it quite often, but he had also spoke of harming Legolas as well. And I cannot let that happen.

_What is this feeling that I have for him? He is an Elvin prince while I am…I am just a human. Just a human, not worthy to gaze upon his splendor._

_But his words…_

The trees I pass are many shades of gray, all playing across the bark. But I pay them little mind, anxious to get to Legolas and tell him. But wait….what if he does not care? Now that I think about it, Honan will surely not harm a fellow elf. Yes, he was bluffing. And yet I still wonder if I should tell him…

Soon the tower comes into view and I mount the steps quickly, hopeful that Lady Galadriel will not be angry with me for being late. It is because of Honan I am like this. Frightened by even my mere opinion being given that I will face dire consequence. Scared by the fact that if I do something wrong, I will be looked down upon even more. So that is why I stand in the background, content to do nothing but please others.

But that one conversation with Legolas changed that. For good or not, I have yet to know.

Finally I reach the top, my dress flowing out behind me in my haste to get there. I stand near the entrance, waiting for Lady or Lord Celeborn to speak to me. I keep my eyes off of the other elves out of respect and instead amuse myself with the entrancing view the landing offers us. You can see for miles, all of Lothlórien and around it too. The trees look like mere branches from here, all sewed with the magical threads of the sun's rays.

"Ah, Evyn. I was beginning to worry you would not show," Lord Celeborn speaks. I lower my head in shame, sorry that I am so used to it by now.

"I'm sorry, Lord Celeborn. Master Honan's practice went a little longer than expected." _I would have been here sooner if he had not threatened me_, I add silently.

"Well I am pleased that you are so serious about perfecting yourself." His voice is charmed and I hold back my words of bitterness for him.

"Yes," I agree, wishing to get away from there as fast as possible. Fortunately, Lord Celeborn answers my unspoken pleas.

"Well, we called for you must escort Legolas back to where his comrades have made camp for the night." I try to calm my happiness at the thought that I will see him again, but I can't help the sparkle in my eye.

"Of course. I will see to it at once," I reassure him. He nods before turning away and beckoning Legolas to come forward. My breath catches as I once again admire his beauty. Out of all the elves I have seen, I have never seen one so pure and handsome and wise in all my years. He is perfection.

And I am shameful to believe anything so beautiful could ever be mine.

"Evyn," he says, walking forward. I steady my racing heart and smile gently at him. I do not know what about him gets me to feel this way. There are no words to describe the rushing I feel when I'm near him, nor the feeling of safe and comfort I have when we're together.

"Master Legolas," I respond, lowering my eyes once again to the dark wooden floor. It isn't until we have gone down the first spiral of steps that I dare look at him again. He is staring into the distance, thoughts furrowing his brow and I wonder what the meeting had been about. But I do not pry, as that would be even more of a reason for him to look down upon me.

But as I stare at him, silhouetted by the fading sun, I have to tell him about what Honan had said. Despite what I had thought earlier, I realize that as soft as he may appear, he is as tough as the most hardened dwarf. And if he does not wish to be a part of it, then I can understand that too. At the very least, I want his advice.

"Legoals," I start out quietly. He doesn't turn to me but I see his head tilt almost subtly towards me and his ears perk up.

"Yes?" I take a deep breath, knowing whatever might have been said before, that this will tie the thought of us as friends.

"Do you recall our conversation before, about Honan?" I wait for his answer, fearful he had abandoned all thought of me.

"Yes. I have actually thought about nothing else," he admits, still looking away from me. But I feel a warmness seep through me, that he thought of me after everything he had already been through.

_No. No. He will never be yours. O am not worthy of his presence._

"He knows what I have told you. And he threatened me-and you, for that matter. I-Legolas, what-" He suddenly turns to me, stopping our descent and grabs the same wrist Honan had gripped so tightly. It's so surprising I let out a little cry of pain. He instantly loosens his hold.

"Forgive me. I wanted to see if I was correct." He lifts up the sleeve of my dress to reveal the blackened skin. He conceals his surprise well but I see his shoulders slightly tense.

"Evyn, what is this?" he asks me gently, rubbing his cool fingers over the marks. It feels soothing, slowly taking away the amount of pain Honan had caused. When our skin brushes, it takes my breath away but I conceal my emotions.

I have become very skilled at hiding my thoughts.

But as much as I detest him, I'm not sure if I want to tell Legolas what had happened. But one look into his concerned-filled eyes makes my soar and I give up my fears and relent.

"It was…it was Honan. He was inquiring me after our practice when he spoke that he knew. Legolas, I do not wish for harm to come to you," I say, before I bite my lip, feeling embarrassed at my outburst. I look away from him, wishing for him to release me and we continue on our way.

"Honan? Honan did this?" The disbelief colors his tone. I nod, still looking down. "Why do you let him abuse you this way?"

I hesitate, not really sure why. Honan himself had told me it was because I was inferior, that I was below him, but his words were nothing but shattered lies, creeping into my mind to battle me down and regain control.

"I'm not sure," I admit eventually. "It's just…I am below him, I am below you, below everyone. And I've grown is used to being told that, I…I start to believe it."

"Evyn," Legolas says seriously. I raise my eyes to his and am memorized by his beautiful orbs. They are the perfect color, the most beautiful and vibrant ones of all. In his eyes is a rainbow of all the pain and grief he has gone through, all the knowledge he has learned.

"Evyn," he repeats. "You are not worthless. You are not useless. If a mere hobbit could stamp his mark upon the pages of history so firmly, then do not despair. Everyone is imperative to this world, despite how…how different we are. No one is insignificant."

_Most of all you. _The unspoken words hover in the air. I open my mouth, then close it again, not sure what I was going to say to him anyway. But for the first time in a while, I feel content. He had said that I am important, that I was not the dirt to be scraped off of someone's boots.

"Thank you, Legolas. You are very kind. And I meant what I had said, before." He raises his eyebrows a little.

"Oh?"

"About how I wish to see you again. I know we have only met, but…but you are a good friend." I still feel touched by his words, that an elf-a prince elf, no less-considers that I am not a mistake in this world.

"Perhaps tonight?" He offers unexpectedly. He lets my arm drop and I look down, realizing the bruised skin has faded a little. I smile gratefully at him, then realize what he just said.

"You wish to meet tonight?" I ask, to make sure that I had heard him correctly. That it was not simple daydreaming. He nods.

"If that is all right with you. I must leave by tomorrow, but I would very much like to see you again. When you said I was very easy to talk to, I thought the same about you." He sounds as if he is measuring each word slowly, to gauge my reaction and to be as careful as possible.

"I would like that. Perhaps at the base of here?" I answer, noticing we had just gotten to the bottom of it, the top of the tower plunging the skyline of endless clouds and tress in half.

He gives the barest hint of a smile, the corners twitching slightly. He is so quiet, so precise, so still, that I fear if I make any sudden movements, he will vanish entirely and leave me to wonder if he was ever real.

"Tonight then." We stop speaking until we get to his camp, preferring to walk in the silence of each other's company. I gaze around at the lovely, silver trees, their beauty wondrous. But they are nothing. Nothing compared to him. Even the most beautiful sunrises I have seen, pale in comparison to his appearance.

He is my vision of perfection. I don't know how the world managed to shape his every feature flawlessly, his beauty conquering even the smallest of dislikes.

When we reach the camp, I notice his other companions. A dwarf, four hobbits, and two men. I had already spoken to Lord Aragorn but the others remained unknown to me. The hobbits are sitting down, conversing in low tones. They look up when there is quiet, but high singing. It is full of sorrow, hope, and peace all at once.

And yet it could never capture the wonder of his voice.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas says, looking around at the hidden voices. I nod, suddenly back to the same shy and unwanted person I was before. But now that I'm in the company of the Fellowship, I am even more withdrawn, staring down at the soft grass.

"Who's that?" I hear someone whisper and see one of the hobbit's point to me as I raise my eyes a little. The others shrug.

"This is Evyn," Legolas introduces, hearing the comment. I smile slightly at them. So these are the people to end the darkness? They look like they have grown weary in a short time, having seen the grief and horrors of the world so young.

"Hello miss," another one says to me. I feel flattered that he addresses me as miss when no one has ever spoken to me with much respect as he has just done now.

"Good evening. What is your name?" I ask him. They all look at each other.

"I'm Sam. That's Pippin, Merry, and Frodo." At the name Frodo, I remember. He is the ring-carrier. The one to bring us all out of the shadows. The one to save us all.

"It is wonderful to meet you, yet I'm sad it had to be through such unfortunate times," I reply. A bell interrupts Sam's next sentence. It's Lady Galadriel's bell once more calling me to be her servant. To be under her rule. I conceal my sigh from them.

"Forgive me, but I must hurry back to Lady Galadriel." I smile sincerely at them, genuinely liking them. They seem like such nice hobbits, that I wish I could talk to them more. But at least I will be able to see Legolas tonight and that is a gift in itself.

"I do hope you succeed in your mission," I add. They look at my strangely and I try to read their surprise.

"You've gone through so much toil and grief. Let me fetch you some more blankets," I offer, wanting to be of help to them. But then Lord Aragorn stands and shakes his tousled head.

"That will not be necessary. Do hurry back to Lady Galadriel, for I suspect she much desires to speak with you." I bow my head and nod.

"Of course. Farwell, hobbits, Master Aragorn. Legolas." I turn to go, but Legolas catches my arm.

"Tonight," he whispers softly, so the others may not hear it. I nod my head and, but keep my eyes lowered. He lets go of me and I feel cold again, for he has provided much comfort, much warmth to me.

"Tonight," I agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've just been working so hard on 'So Cold By Fire'. He might be a little OOC and it might seem totally unrealistic, but whatever. Anyway, I think after this, there will only be one more chapter. And then I was thinking of doing a sequel to the actual story that started it all that this is a prequel for…**

"Where are you going at this time of night, my friend?" I flinch slightly, yet no one can tell, for the movement is small and undetected. Aragorn had just asked me the very question I'm trying to avoid. Why I do not wish to tell anyone-well, even I cannot answer that.

I turn to see him, standing with his arms crossed under the makeshift hollow shelter we had been offered. The hobbits, Boromir, and Gimil are already settled down for the night. I am glad, for that means that I do not have to give them a reason. They would be curious as well and my patience can only take one person at a time now.

_Because you want to hurry to see her._

"It is my business to go where I wish," I answer him fluidly, slyly. It's not that I do not trust him-on the contrary, I entrust my life to him again and again. But I do not wish to explain to him the pull Evyn has on me, the feelings I have when I am around her. He would scoff even more at the fact that I have known her but a day and she has already entranced me.

"Ah, but we are supposed to be resting after what we have been through today. The Mines of Moria did not treat us lightly." He is being stubborn and he knows it. Normally, he would not care much that I go off on my own, but after today…

_No. Don't think about it. No._

So instead I think about Evyn. The way her movements are so graceful, for a human, the way her eyes seem to look through to your soul, the way her voice relaxes when she talks to me.

I realize Aragorn is still waiting for an answer and I hesitate to give him one. I could just walk away right now, vanish into the weeping tress but only to explain to him the reason later. But instead I turn my face towards him. He is standing there, with an open visage and I realize I do need something from him-his advice.

"Aragorn, is it hard loving an elf, knowing what lies ahead?" He looks slightly surprised at my question but then his face softens.

"In a way, yes. But I would not trade it for anything in this world. It is such a free feeling, so light and the air practically vibrates with the feeling. Yet that is love. But why do you ask?" We stare at each other for a moment, trying to read each other's thoughts on my sudden question. Finally I sigh and look at the grass. It is cut into stripes of different, vivid colors of the light.

"Aragorn…I fear I have…this feeling. Of love, I mean." His eyes twitch slightly as he looks at me with interest.

_Is it love? What I'm feeling, is it love? I admit I do admire Evyn but can I go so far as to call it love?_

My mind speaks that to me, but in my heart I know the answer.

_Yes._

True, I have only known her for a short time, but I cannot deny this sensation of falling. The way my heart jumps every time she is near, the way her voice calms me, the way I worry for her…

The way her eyes see me the way no one else's does.

"Love is nothing to fear, Legolas," Aragorn says gently. "But if you are, may I ask when this happened? And where?" I look him straight in the eyes, no longer afraid to admit my feelings. I had always been one to ponder, rather than take action, to keep my thoughts to myself rather than speak them aloud. But not this time. For this time is different.

"Here, Aragorn. In Lothlórien. Yet she is…human." But the fact that she is human makes it all the more special. Never in my 2,000 years would I have imagined I would be in love with anyone-much less a human. But now that it has happened, I fear I don't have any idea on how to handle it. It is not as archery, with the careful disposition and aim, that you must take the right amount of even breaths to reach the target, you must be completely focused.

"Is it that girl who came to our camp a while ago?...Evyn, yes?" I nod. He's right.

"Legoals, not that I am against this, but you have not known Evyn for very long. Are you sure of these…feelings for her?" For some reason, I feel the wave of anger rise up in me. I usually keep my emotions under control, but when he doubts me-and Evyn-it fuels a fire in me. Not a very large one, but still enough to make my eyes narrow and my mouth set in a firm line.

"Yes Aragorn. I am. And it would please me if you do not doubt me. For us, today may be all we have. But it is long enough." I turn before he says anything else and make my way towards the trees. He does not follow me.

Once I am concealed by their lowering, sliver branches, I breathe a sigh. I lean against the rough bark, watching the silver light play patterns against the trees hull. It's rough and darkened on the outside, yet inside it is smooth and white, pure.

_What is happening to me? I have never been in love before. I have never gotten angry at Aragorn before. What is it about her that brings out these emotions in me? Evyn…what have you done?_

I shake my head of these thoughts. Yet as I walk, they're all that consume me.

I continue to make my way to the base of the tower of Lothlórien, where we had agreed upon. I do not know why I suggested to meet up with her again. I do not know why I _want_ to see her again. But as I had said to Aragorn, maybe it really is love. I love her.

_I love her._

But should I tell her? Should I tell this girl that I have just met that I love her?

_These feelings…they're so, so deep. Through my soul I can feel them. Does she feel the same way?_

When that thought hits me, I stop abruptly. The tress around me wave softly in the light breeze, like they're encouraging me to go on. But I pay them little mind. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I highly doubt she'd feel love for me after such a short time.

_Should you tell her?_

For once in my life, I don't know what to do.

_I shall deal with it when the time comes._

I continue on my way, passing through the sparkling tress. They're all painted silver by the light, all smooth and pure. They have yet to face the hardships dealt out by Sauron. They have yet to be tainted by the darkness that he spreads. Lothlórien is completely untouched by the evil. Of course they have soldiers that are on hand to battle if such a day ever comes, but right now it is still innocent of fighting. And I, for one, am hopeful that it never has to experience what the rest of the world is going through. That it will remain unclouded by the evil, perfectly spotless from the dark stain of evil that is growing.

When I reach the base, Evyn is there. With her white dress and dark hair flying in the slight breeze, she looks unreal. Like if I reach out to touch her, the wind will carry her away and she'll be gone, like she was never there.

"Legoals," she says when she spots me. I nod my head at her, now for the first time, shy. Once I realize my feelings, I do not know how to act around her. I should not be timid. I am an elf. A prince elf. A human should not make me feel such things.

_It is not her. It is your love._

"I am glad you showed up," she says, her voice sweet and the slightest hint of relief coloring it. I cannot resist the urge to tease her a bit.

"Were you doubting my appearance?" I ask her. Her face blushes a faint pink in the moonlight. She looks down in almost shame and then I remember. She does not like hearing such things, when she is unsure of what they mean. Unsure of how to react. She is not supposed to contradict what I say and I instantly regret it. Even with me, she is not unguarded. Even with me, she is skeptical of my real intentions.

"Of course not. I was just…cautious." I nod, the feeling of guilt still settling in my chest.

"Forgive me for saying it," I tell her. She gives me a small smile.

"So what do you wish to do?" she asks me, her face open and innocent. She looks so young, so unblemished. She has yet to see the darkness of this world, like her home. The gray light around us gives her an ethereal look and for a moment, I believe she is an elf. Like me.

I remember a sudden memory of her.

"_I have always longed to go out into the world, instead of being shaded here by the elves protection. Do not get me wrong, my gratitude is endless for their kindness, but I have always wanted to see Middle Earth, Rivendale, even the Shire. Just someplace different."_

She has always been shielded, not allowed to see the world beyond Lothlórien. She is ignorant of what lies out there. And I realize that I don't want her to feel that way. I want her to be informed on the rest of the world.

"I shall take you beyond the borders of Lothlórien," I announce, to her and my own surprise. _You cannot take her out of __Lothlórien__. It is not right. Think of what should happen if you go beyond this safe place._

But when her eyes light up in the gentle paths of slivery light, I have no regrets.

"Oh really Legoals?" I nod, unable to take my eyes off of her. Her excitement gives her a fresh glow, an open heart. And I am glad that I am the one to give it to her.

"That's wonderful! Oh you are so kind. "She touches my arm and starts to walk to the gates of Lothlórien quickly. I follow in a sort of daze, not believing that she touched me. Her skin was so soft, so pure. I had taken her wrist, when I noticed her bruises but that was not by her will. For her to touch me of her own free will when she spends so much time trying to avoid doing just that, my heart lifts. Her surface cold, pale, smooth. It faintly sparkles in the dim light.

Like my alabaster complexion. Like an elf's.

When she touched me, a sort of…flash, shot through me. It was a feeling of hope and peace and love and beauty all as one. All the good things in the world, all the joys that still exist, I felt them when her skin brushed mine.

We make our way past the tower of Lothlórien, oblivious to the elves that could be watching us from the high platforms and windows. I know of the consequences, but to see her happy, it is worth it. For once, Evyn is not looking down in shame or sorrow, is not afraid to voice herself. She is open, free.

_I made her like that._

The wind is rejuvenates us as we step farther and farther away from the center of Lothlórien and more and more towards the day our life began.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Evyn's POV. I think after this, there will be only two more chapters. Sorry about the long wait-I've been super busy with my other stories. **

When we burst through the trees, I catch my breath. The grassy plain is spread out before us. There's nothing to interrupt the lines of stalks, all in perfectly straight rows. They wave at us as we step carefully onto the first few. It's barren, with nothing but grass before us and behind us, the cage of trees.

It's beautiful.

"It's so…wide," I manage, not knowing exactly what words to use to describe the beauty before me. I had been so used to the shelter of the branches above me, that to be out in the open, with nothing but sky filled with numerous stars above my head, it's free. It's breathable. It's clear. I feel like I can see anything. Because, anything out here that is different from the grass is prey. They're exposed. Uncovered. And for once, I love it.

"You have truly never seen the wonders of this world then, have you?" Legolas's quiet voice startles me, for I forgot he was there. I turn to see him staring at the expanse of grass, his eyes distant but focused on me. They're far away yet right here at the same time.

"As I told you before, Legolas, I have never been beyondthe borders of Lothlórien," I remind him gently, still mesmerized by finally being able to breathe. No one watching me. No trees to shield me from view. There are no lies out here, in the short grass.

The air is clearer.

"Yes, but I had at least thought…" he trails off and I look at him curiously. He shakes his head. "They must love you very much, to shield me from this world."

"Or the opposite," I mumble. As soon as the words leave my lips, I want to take them right back. For them to disappear like the dew in the early morning, that fades in the sunlight that penetrates through the branches.

Legolas tilts his head, curious._ He actually cares. He brought me out here. Does he know how I feel? How I feel like I can see the world in his eyes? See our future in his irises?_

"Whatever do you mean, Evyn?" he asks, his voice quiet. I bite my lip and keep my gaze to the horizon. Beyond the grass plain, I see a sparkle of something. It glistens even from here and I see the faint lines of moving. It's a river. Not a stream, not a brook, not a pond, but a river.

"I have never seen a river," I murmur. "I have never seen the rolling hills or the cracked mountains or the long stretches of free plains. I have never seen a waterfall taller than me. I have only been content to see the undersides of the branches, the small streams that never make it past the borders." I turn to Legolas, my voice and face earnest. He is looking at me, intent on my face, my words. I do not know what has triggered me to say this. But I feel like I want to share with him this. I have already told him much about myself, much about what I have been through. Is it not fair of me to share one more thing?

"But you…you have shown me what I could never have seen alone. You've shown me…" I turn my face upwards, towards the sky. The stars glow like the most precious jewels, as numerous as the blades of grass in this field. Perhaps even more so.

In their light, I see what I have never seen before. Who I truly am. Who I can be. And when I look at Legolas, I see everything I could ever want. His perfection rivals the stars themselves and yet it is not fit for me to tell him so.

I think then, under the starlight, in the open plains with clear air, is when I fell for Legolas Greenleaf.

"Freedom," I finish, turning my eyes back to his. "And for that, I am grateful."

We look at each other for a moment. For some reason, I refuse to be the first to look away. I don't duck my head in embarrassment or in shame as I normally do when looking into someone's eye. Instead I stare through Legolas's orbs and he stares right back. Not harshly, but mild. Curious.

And a hint of something I can't identify.

Finally, he smiles slightly.

"You're welcome Evyn," he says quietly. "Would…would you care to see the water up close?" _After everything he has already given me, everything I've wanted, he still had more._

His kindness astounds me. Most would scoff at my ignorance, not care about it.

"Oh Legolas," I breathe. "Yes. That would be wonderful. This is beyond anything I could've hoped for. You've been so kind to me…I wish I could pay you back somehow."

He views me through those breathtaking eyes, an emotion stirring inside that I don't know. Something I can't place.

Then I see it. A little spark of something I do know, though never experienced.

_Love._

Is that love? Love for me?

_No. No, it is not._

Honan's words come back to me. _"Valuable to be our mere servants. It is no wonder Sauron wishes to destroy your kind." _

"_You are inferior."_

And yet I cannot help the smile that spreads across my face. Legolas's eyes gave me hope. Hope nothing can diminish.

"Today will be the day you will see a real river. You can touch the water, change it if you will. Feel the…free water." So he understands. Even though that water probably meets up with the liquid in Lothlórien, it will feel different somehow. Wilder.

I notice I am still staring at him and drop my gaze to the horizon beyond us. The river winks at me, its ripples calling out.

Ripple.

That's what has happened to me. A ripple in my life, a ripple a steady stone has made.

_Legolas._

He's taking me to the river.

To a river.

It's not even that important. For he could just scoff and walk away. But he stays. He stays for me.

"Come, let us go," I coax him. I'm seized by the same feeling I had before, of recklessness, of daring. And before he can start out, I run in front of him. I run towards the river, my hair streaming behind me.

I have never run like this before. With nothing holding me back. No trees in my way, noting in my path. It is liberating. I resist the urge to spread my arms out, to try and catch the wind blowing by me. My fingertips touch the breeze as I reach the edge of the water. I look back to see Legoals jogging slowly behind me. Beyond him is Lothlórien. It seems far away somehow. I have run beyond its borders. It cannot hold me anymore. Even when I venture back in, it cannot diminish the light Legolas has given me, the taste of freedom sweet in my mouth. The lighted place inside me that knows, really knows, what's it's like to run with the wind at your back, with nothing holding you. Stopping you.

I look into the depths of the clear water. You can see the stones below, as they become disoriented time to time by the rushing of the water. I bend down to my knees and reach my hand out towards it. I'm hesitant. For what, I don't know.

My fingers trail through the water slowly, almost as if they're careful not to disturb it even though the slightest thing can change it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Legolas comes up behind me, standing. I see his reflection in the water until my hand glides trough and causes ripples to dance and oriented across his face. He's looking at my back and I'm meeting his reflection's eyes with my own.

I stare at my own mirror image. My face is open, unguarded. My cheeks are flushed, my eyes sparkling with excitement. I look relaxed, free.

I feel unsuppressed.

Like I can finally breathe.

"It is," I say softly, nodding. "I just wish that-" _I just wish that I could see more of it. That this isn't the first time I've seen it._

"Yes?" Legolas urges quietly. I stare down the river, wanting to see where it ends, where it goes, if it does lead into Lothlórien. If it's the same water I've touched before, only in a new setting. In a wild place.

"That this wasn't the first time I had been out here. That this wasn't the first time I can really breathe and feel and just…be." I sigh, knowing how childish it must sound. I keep my gaze on the water, still gliding my hand through it.

"It's funny. While you take comfort in the wilderness, I seek the shelter of the trees. I suppose it really is man's flaw-that they want to be in the place that is worst for them." I turn my head slowly upward and meet Legolas's eyes. He is guarded, but there is a stirring in his eyes that I cannot place.

"Man's…flaw?" I ask, getting up from my knees. "Our flaw is that we long for a place where we can just be us, with freedom and peace and happiness?" I don't know why I am angry about this. Legolas is right-we always did want what was worst for us.

Power.

Riches.

Love.

"The things you want are often different from the things you need. "Legolas takes a step closer to me. "Although man posses many flaws, Evyn, you have none. And I do not want you-I need you."

My footing stumbles as his words shoot through my mind. _You have none. I don't want you-I need you. You have none._

_You have none._

Is it possible he feels the same…the same way for me?

"Legolas…" I whisper as he comes closer. We're standing face to face, chest to chest. E's staring deep into me and I can't look away.

"I would say I love you, but these mere words cannot describe how I feel about you. They are too simple to be used to express how vastly I care for you. There must be some other way to show you that I love you, for they do not seem to be enough."

My breath catches. In the starlight, it does not seem real. Like the sweetest of dreams. Legolas had just said such words about me. Me, an inferior human. Me, the dirt off of everyone's shoes.

And him…an Elvin prince.

It's beautiful. He's beautiful. His hair is casting a soft aura from the faint light, his eyes aglow with the relief of finally saying his thought.

I cannot get my mind to pass any cohort thoughts. It's all twisted after all that has happened. I don't feel like I could come up with as much meaning for him in many words.

"I understand if you do not feel the same way. I know we have just met, but…" he trails off, mistaking my silence for indifference when he couldn't be more wrong.

So I don't think. I move instead, like the wind that blows wherever it can.

I lean in closer and kiss Legolas gently, putting everything I have, everything I feel, everything I am into it. I tilt my head a little and he follows, brining his hand up to cup my face. I place my hand on his face as well, marveling at how translucent elves skin is. He is warm and soft under me, comforting and hardened at the same time. A warrior, yet a friend. Innocent, yet wise beyond his years.

His eyes stay open so I keep my eyelids apart too. We put everything we are into our eyes, our lips.

He pulls away first, but doesn't remove his hand from me. I only lower my palm to rest on his shoulder. I give him a timid smile.

"I believe, Master Legolas that you will find I feel the same way." His mouth curves and he pulls me closer until I'm resting against him. I feel his muscles below me, solid and strong in his lean body.

"After all you're kindness, is there anything I could ever do for you?" I say. It is true. _He showed me the world. He stood up for me. He gave me his love_. _What else could he possibly have that I could ever need? What could I possibly give him?_

"Well, the fact that you've even accepted my feelings is a start," Legolas laughs softly. We sit down on the bank of the river, our fingers interlaced. I stare at the water; it's still now. No ripples. No breeze blowing across the water. Nothing changed. It's as stagnant as glass.

As different from my life as possible.

The starlight is reflecting off of it, onto our faces. Legoals is looking up at the endless sky, darkened by night.

"Evyn…" he says. I turn towards him, noting how peaceful he looks before the sun rises. When it's the middle of the night, when one should be all alone, we're together. "I must…tell you something about an elf's love. First off, do you realize what you're getting into? Elf's love…it's complicated." _I can go through anything for him. Despite the dangers, despite the risks. I have spent too much of my life on the edge of it, touching the water but never drinking. Stepping around it but never though the middle._

_Is he worth it?_

_Yes._

"I don't know the mechanics of elfish love, but do tell me. And Legolas, it's okay. I can handle it. I've been far too long afraid of striking out. I can do it." He looks reassured but still cautious. And for a moment, I'm afraid of what he's talking about.

"It's not that it's a bad thing, but the thing is about elves, is that we may only love once in our life. And not just any love-the utmost of them all. The love that cuts deeper the longer it is around, the love that can scare and heal you, the love that is as beautiful as joy itself. And I've prevented myself from it before now to keep myself from the injuries I've seen from others. But Evyn…I can't do it anymore. If I lose you-" he takes a deep breath "-I can't be like that with anyone else." I only now realize the horror and beauty of it. He is doomed to love one person in his whole life so deeply-one person. Nothing more, nothing less.

"But Legolas," I breathe "I'm…I'm human. I will die eventually…" I trail off. He barely tightens his grip and clenches his jaw slightly. I feel bad for even bringing it up. I nudge his shoulder with mine and he looks towards me, his blond hair flowing down his back. The bow and arrows strapped to him are almost innocent looking in the fading light.

"But I'll do everything in my power to prevent that for as long as possible." He gives a small smile at my attempt at humor.

As we're sitting there, by the still water in the moonlight, the expanse of sky and grass ahead of us and the shade of the tees behind, for the first time in my life, I'm completely at peace.

"Me as well," he whispers. "And this was my decision. You did not have to follow along with it." _Why does he assume that that I don't return these emotions? Surely he can see that he already had me from the start. This love is a road that I want to keep traveling down, a life that I want to be living._

"What if I did? What if I returned everything?" I ask him quietly. He shifts closer to me and I interpret that as an invitation, as I lay my head on his shoulder. His head then rests atop mine.

"If you did…" his breath catches on the wind, quick but quiet and blows for all the world to hear "then I would be very glad indeed."


End file.
